Basic Plow
by thisdeadlylife
Summary: Just another crack. Very short. Lemon, extremely blunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I have some ideas for some other stories, and started even writing a few... not all my stories will be crack... This story was written by me, but dictated by my cousin. He has about as sick of a mind as me xD. My fav word in all of these stories is "stuffed". So, anyway, if you want an ACTUAL story then LEAVE!**

**Characters: Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Shugo Chara.  
**

Basic plow

Ikuto and kyo at bar. Ikuto orders vodka, kyo orders penis. Kyo gets kicked out of bar. Ikuto follows, he tries to cheer ko up. Kyo, in turn, knocks ikuto out and brings him back to kyo's lair for some super fun times. Ikuto is tied to the bed, facedown. Kyo proceeds to remove pants. Kyo takes out a banana. Then he eats it. He stuffs his penis in ikuto's ass. Ikuto wakes up. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo ignores ikuto's cries and continues. Eventually, ikuto begins crying tears of joy because of the awesome feeling inside of his intestines. Kyo unties ikuto, and spreads his own butt cheeks Ikuto then begins the basic plow. At the end, kyo shoots ikuto and becomes a necropheliac.

THE END.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
`There are a lot of typos, I purposely kept them all.  
****`The title was a typo. It was supposed to read "basic plot".  
`I personally don't like the ending. But that's what my cousin said!  
`originally, the banana was going to become a dildo, but my cousin changed mid-sentence  
`HOPE YOU LIKED IT! second and third chapters will be up about a minute after the first one! ((future chapters are basically the same story but different characters.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chappy! Two nights ago was very fun... writing all three of these... **  
**sorry to change the characters like this but I'm sticking with the original characters in the story instead of changong the names to make it Kyo and Ikuto again. **

**Characters: Zero from Vampire knight, Yuki from Fruits basket. **

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME i'M SORRY FOR NOT INCLUDING VAMPIRE KNIGHT IN THE CATEGORIES SECTION BUT I COULDN'T ADD MORE THAN 2 AND I'M SORRY!**

**It just occured to me that I have to disclaim this. I DISCLAIM THIS STORY, AND ALL OF IT'S CHAPPYS! THAY'RE NOT MY CHARACTERS!**

Hot Coffee

Zero and Yuki are at a funeral. Tohru has just died. She was allergic to bananas, and ate one and is dead now. Zero tries to comfort yuki as he cries. Zero invites yuki to his home for some "hot coffee". Yuki accepts, thinking he means actual coffee. **(a/n: For those who don't understand what "hot coffee is"... GTFO. you're too inocient. LEAVE.)** When they get back to zero's place, zero locks the front door. Yuki asks why he locked it. Zero says "you said you wanted hot coffee..." He then unbuckles his belt and drops his pants. "Well, here it is." Yuki looks at his huge penis and says "I'm gay now!" Yuki drops to his knees to provide a great pleasure for zero. Zero pulls down yuki's pants. He stuffs his penis in yuki's ass. Yuki's tender tender tender tender tender blood vessel pops in his ass. Blood is everywhere, and Zero bites. Yuki is now dead. Zero is a necrophiliac.

THE ENMD.

**`after reading this, my sis asked "why is it so tender?" Great question. The answer is that it's... very tender!)**  
**`That word... "stuffs"... omg... i LOVE it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think the story says it all. :P**

**Chracters: Light Yagami from Death Note, Kukai from Shugo Chara.**

At the Park...

Light and Kukai are at the park... watching squirrels. Squirrels hump Light's leg, Light gets horny. Kukai watches, and gets jealous. Kukai follow's the squirrel's lead, and humps light's leg. Light pulls down kukai's pants. He stuffs his penis in kukai's ass. A nearby old woman dies. Her dog gets loose and joins the party. The dog stuffs his penis in Light's ass. The dog runs away with kukai's penis in it's mouth. Kukai is horrified that he just became a girl. Light becomes disgusted. And he takes out just what this scene needs... A BANANA! He eats half of it. He beats kukai over the ass with the rest. Kukai is dead. Light realizes his penis is still in Kukai, and unwillingly becomes a necropheliac.

**Everyone is either dead or a necropheliac. I don't know how to spell 'necropheliac', so that's the way i spelt it! (means you made love to a dead person :D)  
**


End file.
